The One
by I've Been Naughty
Summary: John Cena has lost his Mother to a serious operation and he confinds in his girlfriend Kasey. After recent happenings, will both Kasey and John realize that they were both meant for each other. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I only own Kasey

Chapter One

I was waiting for John for the longest time. He told me meet him at the arena by 7:30, it is now 7:45 in the evening. As I was heading back to my car to go home, I saw John walking fast towards me.

"Whoa! Where you going without me?" John had said when he finally reached me.

"I was getting inside the car. You do realize it is the winter season. What took you so long?" I had asked

Before John had spoken, I saw a tear coming from his eye. I reached from my jacket pocket and pulled out a tissue. Whipping the tears from Johns face I asked him what was the matter.

"I can't tell you hear. Let's go to your place." John said.

"But you will tell me?" I had asked.

"Of course." John said.

As I pulled into my driveway of a small white, two door garage ranch; John just burst into tears.

Inside the house, I had scented candles lit and the fireplace was giving out our heat.

"Now will you tell me what's wrong?" Kasey asking a very upset John.

"My father called me after the show tonight and told me my mother has passed away. She had an operation and died on the table." John had said between sniffles.

Heading to the bathroom, John noticed my collection of unicorns. Each unicorn had a special meaning to it.

"You collect unicorns?" John asked.

"Ever since I was little." I told him.

I had just put dinner into the oven when John's phone rang.

"Hello," John answered

"John, It's Vince. I'm giving you four weeks paid vacation. Take your girlfriend somewhere special." Vince McMahon was on the other end.

"Thank you Mr. McMahon." John said before hanging up.

Turning off his phone, it looked as if John was smiling.

"Who was that?" Kasey asked

"Let's go on a vacation! You and me, for a month." John was now getting excited . Where do you want to go?"

"Slow down there cowboy. You're mother has just passed and you want to go on a four week vacation." I had told him.

"Yeah. Vince is giving me a months paid vacation. I'm all yours for the next month."

I packed my suitcase didn't hear the timer go off for our dinner. By the time I realized the dinner was done, the chicken didn't look like chicken.

"Let's go enjoy some real Chinese. I know just the place." John said.

"John, it won't be as special."

"With you, anywhere is special."

It was a silent ride to the china buffet. In my head I thought, 'Why is John acting like this? But whatever it was, I was enjoying it.' My thoughts were interrupted when John said, "We're here."

John turned off the engine of the car and walked around to the passenger side and gave me a hand out of the car.

At dinner John and I were talking about things. A couple of topics of our discussion throughout the evening were where we wanted to go on our vacation, friends and what I have been doing with myself since he's always on the road with the WWE.

"John, I was wondering if you were interested in for our month vacation on going to the Bahamas. I have been there, but I haven't been there with you and I think you would enjoy it. What do you think?"

"Baby…anywhere with you I will enjoy. It's being with you that counts." Our food arrived and it looked delicious. After dinner, I was just sitting at the table staring into John's eyes and I could tell he still was down from hearing the bad news about his mother.

Driving home, the weather was getting worse by the minute. The roads were slippery and icy, we had to drive slow. John's wheel got out of control, but unfortunately nobody got hurt.

We got back to my place and I asked John to stay the night. While I was refreshing myself, John was getting scrabble out for us to play. "Do you want to go first or should I." John yelled as he was setting up.

"I should go first. I don't want you to cheat, like you always do when we play scrabble." I yelled from my bathroom.

John's first word was **UNTOUCHABLE** and it was a total of 36 points for his first word. "Ha Ha very funny John. You always use that word when we play. Can't you use any other word? Ok my turn." I placed the letters of the word 'pull your pants down' and John got a little red in the face. He then threw me onto the couch and kissed me patiently. I kissed him in return and as we were laying there on the couch, John whispered something into my ear, 'Kasey, I love you."

From the couch, I headed to my bedroom where John started to unzip my navy blue dress I wore to dinner. I then slowly took off his shirt by slipping it over his head to reveal his luscious hot body. He was kissing my neck and I was enjoying every minute of it. Afterwards I fell asleep in John's arms that night feeling safe and quite not that alone as I do when he's off on the road with Smackdown.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I only own Kasey, and Megan

Chapter Two

**Airport**

John and I were gathering our things for the Bahamas from the car and we saw Randy and Megan drive up towards our car.

"Hey dude. Hey Kasey. What are you guys doing here?" Randy asked John.

"I was about to ask you guys the same question," John said. "Kasey and I are going to the Bahamas. Where you guys off to?"

"Well we're off to the Caribbean. My family is having our reunion there. Well John I'll see you at work when you get back." Orton told his friend as they were leaving to catch their plane.

**Bahamas **

John and Kasey arrived at the Bahamas and headed to their hotel room and got everything settled in their room. Afterwards, they headed to the beach.

"Let's go swimming. I wanna get cooled off before I tan." Kasey said to John.

"First we'll go swimming and then I have something else planed for later." John said

"What is it? Can you tell me?" Kasey said

"No, it's a surprise. I want to see your face when I give it to you." John said

John and I dashed into the water and started doing wrestling moves in the water. John dunked Kasey in the water and held her under for a couple seconds. Kasey came up and brought John down with her.

"You're being silly John. That's why I love you so much." Kasey said

"Ok its time for your surprise. We gotta go walk somewhere." John said.

John took Kasey down the beach a ways to a house where she then saw about seven horses. Each horse was a different breed and was unique.

"John, how did you know I liked to ride horses?" Kasey Asked.

"Kase, no one knows you better than I do. Plus I saw that picture of when you were six on the back of the horse. You looked so cute." John said.

"Aw, and you don't think I'm cute now. You are such a…" Kasey got interrupted.

"Before you say any rude remarks about me, I think you're the most beautiful thing that could and has ever happened to me." John said as he leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

After riding on the horses for five and half hours, Kasey and John went back on the beach. No one was there except for us. John took my hand and set it gently into his. He then swung me around to face him; he then romantically gave me a kiss which brought me to the stars.

We came back to our room and I snuggled into his arms feeling comfortable and knowing I was safe with someone I loved.

**Next Morning **

I woke up to have John's arms around my body and having the same feeling I had last night. "Good morning." I had told John when he finally woke up from having me kissing him.

"What would you like to do today, Kasey? I have no ideas." John had said.

"Well, I am getting into the shower. I am a mess. I still feel the sand on my feet." Kasey had said.

After I got out of the shower I smelled the aroma of bacon, eggs, and sausage filling the kitchen.

"John I love you." Kasey had said.

"What do you want?" John had answered back.

"Is that it? You're not going to tell me that you love me back. You sure have changed over night. Last night you couldn't keep your hands off me, now you won't even tell me you love me. John Felix Anthony Cena tell me you love right now!" Kasey was furious. John wouldn't even look at Kasey.

"Ok John. If you're going to be acting like this, I am packing and heading back to Boston. If you don't love me, I guess I don't either anymore." Kasey said storming off into the room and gathering her stuff and headed to the airport.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I only own Kasey and Megan

Chapter Three 

On the plane flying back to Boston, Kasey was very upset. She couldn't stop thinking of John and when ever she did she would burst into tears.

I walked in my house and saw that there were some messages on my machine. The message was from my very best friend Megan.

Message: _Hey Kasey. I just heard what happened with you and John. John called me and told me you walked out on him. Call me later so we can talk. I love you as a friend you know that and I won't turn my back on you like John has done. Well I'll talk to you later. Please call me so we can hang. _

Knowing that Megan was there for me through whatever was going to happen between me and John I could count on her. All I needed was friends right now and Megan was there for me. She has been there for me through everything. I called her and we talked.

**Back in the Bahamas **

John was being himself and wanting to have a good time while he had the chance, he needed another chance and didn't know how to get that chance with Kasey. He turned on the television and watched Smackdown to know where the storyline was going before he returned to action.

He couldn't watch for very all dealing with the pain he has gone through these past few weeks, knowing that he has just lost his mother and somewhat knowing that he lost the only girl in his life that he wanted to eventually have become his wife.

As he was sitting there starring at the television, his cell rings. "Hello." He answered.

"Hey John. When are you getting back? I want to talk to you." Torrie Wilson was on the other end.

"Hey Tore. I'm thinking about heading back tonight. Have you heard about Kasey and I?" John said

"Yeah that's part of the reason I wanted to talk to you." Torrie said.

"Well hey, listen. I'm going to let you go. I'm going to start packing my things. Tell Vince if you see him that I'm going to come into work starting next week." John said.

"OK John. I'll see you later. Miss you. Everyone here does." Torrie said.

"Bye." John said as he hung up the phone.

**Kasey's House **

"Megan I am so glad that you came over. I don't know what I would do. I just miss him so much." Kasey said

"Kase, you need to live a little. Come with me and some of my other friends out tonight and meet some new people. You need someone new. John doesn't deserve you if he's going to treat you like this." Megan was saying to her friend.

"I can't. I won't. I don't need a man in my life to please me. I need JJ." Kasey said

Megan dragged Kasey out of her house and headed to a near by club. On the way there, Megan called three of her other friends who were on there way.

**Club**

Inside the club, everywhere you looked you say nothing but bodies. It was packed and no room as the eye could see. "Megan, over here." One of Megan's friends called out to her.

"I'm coming. Hold on." Megan called out.

At the table Kasey saw that Megan's friend was Josh. Megan and Josh have known each other even before Josh was brought into the WWE, now Josh had a job in the business and Megan; like I was dating a superstar.

"So Kasey, I heard about you and John. Sorry about what happened." Josh said

"Does everyone know about John and me? This sucks. Megan, why did you have to drag me down here?" Kasey said storming off out of the club.

Before exiting the night club, Kasey bumped into someone. "Sorry, excuse me. Sorry for bumping into…" Kasey stopped mid-sentence on seeing Clay Aiken standing right in front of her.

"That's ok. Where were you headed?" Clay asked.

"Away from here. I feel like shit. I need to be alone." Kasey said. Clay took Kasey's hand and led her to his V.I.P room. In there they started to talk.

**V.I.P Room **

"Clay, I need to find my friends. I think they are waiting for me." Kasey had said sitting on the couch in the room.

"Kasey, before you go remember what we talked about. You can call me whenever you need to talk." Clay told Kasey before she returned to her friends.

**Dance floor**

Kasey found Megan and Josh on the dance floor and made her way to them. "Hey guys I'm back." Kasey said as she got to them.

"Where did you go?" Megan asked

"I went back to reality. I guess you were right. I did need to get out and adventure some." Kasey said as she moved around the dance floor.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own Kasey and Megan

Chapter Four 

John arrived at his home in Boston late Friday evening and didn't quite feel the same. He did miss Kasey more then anything but knew that if he wanted her back, he had to change his actions and become a better person.

"What can I do to get Kasey back? You don't know how much I miss her. It doesn't feel the same without her." John said

"Well I know one thing you can do. But I need you to get off your lazy ass in order for you to do it." Torrie Wilson said as she walked into his front hallway entrance and making herself at home.

"Tore, what are you doing here? I didn't mean it like I don't want you here, but I am kinda in a wanting to be by myself mood right now. Sorry if you actually wanted to do something tonight." John said.

"Well, John. I actually wanted to be alone with you tonight. That is if you're up to it. I had something amazing planed for us. I was going to take you on a romantic canoe ride underneath the stars and then have a surprise picnic have set on the other side of the pond. But if you don't feel like going out tonight, I can always cancel the canoe rental. If you don't want me here…" Torrie said

"Wait Tore. You had all this planed for me. How can I ever thank you." John said

"Well you could thank me after we actually did it. Or you know, we could just hang here if you want." Torrie said.

"No let's go out. The fresh air will do me some good." John said

_**Park**_

At the park, Torrie led John to the blanket and food located at the edge of the pond. She then had John and herself sit down and relaxes. "John I know how much this hurts you. You know, since you don't have Kasey anymore. I know how you feel when you lose someone that you deeply love." Torrie said.

"Tore, no you don't. You know nothing about what I have gone through since I've lost Kasey. She was my everything, my life, my world. Without her, I feel like I'm nothing. I just want to die right now." John told Torrie

Torrie couldn't put anything into words at that moment and leaned into John a kissed him underneath the stars. John wanted to pull away, but as he was going to, he caught sight of an image in his mind that the person he was kissing was Kasey.

"Torrie, I can't do this. I'm not ready. I'm sorry. I gotta go." John said as he got up to go back to the canoe.

"What's wrong? Did I scare you with that kiss? I mean I thought you were ready to move on from having Kasey leave you like she did. I hope I didn't do anything wrong." Torrie said.

"Torrie, I just need to be by myself right now. I have to think about a lot of things. Can you please take me home?" John said

"Fine. Lets go. I was only trying to help." Torrie said

"The only way your going to help me is if you stay the fuck away." John replied


	5. Chapter Five

_Disclaimer: I own Kasey and Megan _

_Chapter Five _

_Back at Johns place, John was wandering around his place and he could smell the aroma of what used to be Kasey's perfume. He then went to the living room and turned on the television and saw Seventh Heaven was on, of course it was a rerun do to the fact it was Wednesday and the newer episodes were on Monday nights. John watched the episode and as he was watching he couldn't stop but think of Kasey and how much they enjoyed watching the shows together. They're tears coming down Johns face remembering those memories. _

_As John was watching as Lucy was preparing herself to go to the mall in the episode called "Girls Just Want To Have Fun" in the second season, the telephone rings. _

"_Hello." John answered _

"_Hey John! Do you mind me coming over with a friend? I want to talk to you about something." Megan answered John. _

"_Na, I don't mind. Give me about five minutes." John told Megan_

"_That's cool. See you soon." Megan responded as she hung up the phone after her goodbyes. _

_At Megan's house, Megan was trying to convince Kasey on coming with her to John's house. "Kasey, I'm going to my friends. You can stay here if you want, but I don't know how long I will be." Megan was trying to convince Kasey on coming with her to Johns. _

"_Megan no. I am not going with you. I want to stay here. Clay might call and I don't want to miss his call." Kasey told Megan_

"_Kasey, ever since you started to date Clay, you never want to do anything with me anymore. It's always Clay this and Clay that. I don't ever put Randy first before my best friends. If you and I had plans before Randy asked me to hang with him, I would tell him no because I would want to hang with you. I bet you would do the same for me if you were still with John." Megan said. _

"_Megan, if you mention John one time, I would beat the crap out of you." Kasey yelled at Megan before breaking down in tears. _

"_Come on. We're going." Megan told Kasey pulling her with me as I left for the car. _

_**John's house**_

"_I thought we were going to a friend's house, isn't this John's house?" Kasey said as she was getting out of the car. _

"_This is the friend's house. I called John and didn't tell you that I was calling him. I wanted you both to hear what I am going to say when we get inside." Megan said. _

"_I'm not going in. I don't want to see his lying face. He probably has someone in the house right now that he's fucking. Why did you bring me here?" Kasey asked _

"_Kasey, he's not fucking anyone, I don't think. And what I am going to say will probably do you both some good. At home when I mentioned John you broke down in tears, now you're saying that you don't want to see him. Kasey I don't know you anymore." Megan told her friend. _

"_Megan, all I am saying is that you should have told me that we were going to John's. That's all I'm saying." Kasey said Megan rang the door bell and waited for John to answer. The door opened and John let us in. _

"_Megan, hey. And who is…Kasey! I'm surprised to see you. Megan, you told me you were going to bring a friend over. I thought it would have been Randy or Josh or someone. I didn't think you were going to bring my Kase over." John said. Kasey smiled when John called her 'My Kase'. _

"_I want to talk to you both. I know that you both are my friends and I know that you both have been seeing other people, but I think its time for the two of you to get over yourself and start dating each other again. I think you two were meant for each other and I don't want to see your friendship go to waste. With that said, John I need to speak to you in private." Megan said._

_John took Megan over into the far side of the kitchen and Megan gave him a small blue box, inside was a diamond ring. "I want you to give this to Kasey and ask her to become your wife. You don't have to do it now, find someplace romantic and tell her. Don't do it now because she might look suspicious." Megan said _

"_Megan, you didn't have to go through all this trouble to see that your two friends were happy and not miserable. But thank you very much, I appreciate it very much." John said giving his friend a generous kiss on the cheek before going back to the living room._

"_Thanks John for having us over, I'm gonna get going, Kasey are you coming?" Megan said as she was heading to the front door. _

"_No! I'm staying here with John. Thank you for bringing me here. I don't know if I could have brought myself to ever come here again. Thanks Megan. I'll see you later. You going to Smackdown next week?" Kasey said. _

"_Yeah Kase, I'll be there. I don't want to miss the big announcement." Megan said as she left the house. _

"_What big announcement? There's a big announcement this week. When was there going to be a big announcement. I'm confused." Kasey said. _

"_I like when you're confused. It makes you look so cute. Come here and we can watch Seventh Heaven together." John said _

_They both settled themselves onto the couch and fell asleep together, with both their arms wrapped around each other. _


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I own Kasey and Megan

Chapter Six 

John and Kasey arrived at the Toronto Air Canada centre in Toronto, Ontario around 10 am in the morning. They are wanted at the arena by 6:30 pm to go over the schedule of what was going on within the show.

John took Kasey to a store for her to buy a new evening gown to wear for that's night show. "Pick anything you want, my treat." John said walking around the store.

"John, why are you doing this? You know you don't have to do anything for me." Kasey said to John.

"Kasey, stop asking questions and just find a dress. And the answer is because I want you to have something nice to wear when the big announcement is said tonight. Now hurry up and find a dress." John said

Arriving at the arena, Kasey and John found John's locker room and settled his things there. They then headed for the cafeteria to fend for some food. There they found Randy Orton and Megan just finishing up.

"Hey guys what are you guys doing?" Megan said to both her friends before they had the chance to sit down.

"Nothin. Hanging before the show starts." Kasey said as she sat down next to here best friend.

"Hey Randy, Can you come over here for a second. I have to ask you a question." John said

"Sure man. What do you need?" Randy said as he walked over to the food stand where John was heading.

"Are you sure Kasey is going to say Yes when I ask her to marry me? I don't want her to say yes and then breaking off the wedding by her thinking that I am cheating on her which I wasn't when she ran off in the Bahamas. Help Me Randy. I don't know what to do?" John said

"Do what's in your heart man. If asking her to marry you makes you happy than do it. Don't do it if it will make you miserable. All I want and this is from both Megan and I is to see you and Kasey happy. I think the only think that will make both of you happy is getting back together." Randy said

"Thanks man. I owe you." John said

"No you don't." Randy said giving John a nudge on the shoulder before going back to the girls.

**Smackdown **

"Ladies and Gentleman welcome to Thursday night Smackdown and I am Michael Cole and Tazz at ringside." Michael Cole announced.

"Yes welcome everyone. Tonight we have great matches and one major kick ass announcement Cole. I wonder what its going to be." Tazz announced

"Ladies and gentleman please welcome to the ring Randy Orton!" Lillian Garcia announced.

(Burn In My Light by Mercy Drive hits and Orton makes his way to the ring wearing a black suit and tie)

"Now to kick off Smackdown the way it should be is not the fact having someone like Chavo Guerrero start things off so I am here to get things cooking. And in order to do so, I am going to need my lovely assistants to come out to the ring." Randy Orton said through the microphone.

Victoria, Megan, Kasey, Christy, Joy, and Nidia entered the ramp and made their way towards the ring. They were each wearing gorgeous evening night gowns and each of them were looking very hot.

"Cole could this be the kick ass announcement for tonight?" Tazz said in commentary.

"Tazz the announcement wouldn't be until later on tonight we still have 2 hours left of the show." Cole said

"Ok fans, I am going to give out suggestions on what these ladies should do for me and you the fans are going to chant yes or no really loud."

Before Randy could give his suggestions Cena's theme blasts through the arena. He grabs a microphone and enters the ring. "Kasey, I have been meaning to ask you something over the past few days and I think this is the best time to do it." John said as he knelt down on one knee taking a small box out of his right inside pocket of his jacket.

"Kasey, will you merry me?" John said in front of everyone.

"Yes John. I will merry you." Kasey said before Torrie Wilson interrupted the special moment and destroyed everyone that was in her path. The injuries that everyone suffered from Torrie put John, Megan, Randy and Kasey all in the hospital.

**Hospital **

In the hospital room, all four friends laid there badly bruised. Kasey had the worst of the four.

"I can't believe I am stuck inside a fucking hospital room on the day of my engagement. I wanted this night to be special." Kasey said aloud so her friends could hear.

"I know babe, but its not worth getting upset over, when your badly beat up like this. Time will heal all wounds. Lets pray so we can get better by the time we have our wedding." John said

"Yeah Kasey, we all feel some sort of pain. We might not feel the same way, but we all made the same choice and it brought us here. Now we can bond and tell each other secrets about stuff that we kept to ourselves for some time now." Megan said

"Like what?" Kasey said

"Yeah like what?" John and Randy said together

"Um…let me think. I got it! Let's tell creepy ghost stories and when we find a good one, we can tell it to Torrie and see if she would get scared. I would like to see her get the shit scared out of her." Megan said

**Two and a half weeks later**

"Megan over here, are you ready for tonight?" Kasey said at that nights Smackdown. Kasey was wearing a John Cena tank top and skirt that came right above her knees.

"Yeah Kasey, let me just get the supplies I need and I'll meet you in the divas locker room." Megan said in front of the camera as Smackdown began.

"Well Cole I wonder what Kasey and Megan are up to. This has got to be very interesting if their coming up with something to get back at Torrie on what she did a couple weeks ago during John Cena's announcement." Tazz said after seeing the footage of Megan and Kasey.

A half an hour into the show, after John Cena defended his United States championship against Kenzo, the camera's showed Kasey and Megan inside Torrie Wilson's locker room. They were looking around and checking her stuff out. Megan accidentally knocked something off her dresser and into the trash can on the floor. As she took Torrie's glass teddy bear that Megan found out that Cena had given her while they were dating broke into pieces, she also found a used EPT in the basket. Megan looked at the results and found out that Torrie was going to have a baby. But with who? She had no idea.

"Kasey, I have a better idea. Let's go find Torrie now, instead of Later." Megan said.

Torrie Wilson was in the ring in the middle of her match wrestling Joy. She had her number on her and when she was about to chick kick Joy, the cameras showed Kasey and Megan on the titantron with The Undertaker.

"You know Meg, why do we have to Tell Torrie now, in the middle of her match. Why couldn't we have told her after the fact that she's one month pregnant with Undertakers baby." Kasey said staring at the camera for all to hear.

"That's right Torrie, the girls told me they found this EPT test in your garbage before the show started and told me you were going to have my child. The news would have been better if you were the one that had told me and not them. But I am glad someone had the courage to tell me one way or the other." Undertaker said.

The cameras cut off of from the girls and Undertaker making Torrie distracted and Joy super kicked Torrie and made the cover for the win of the match.

**Later on after Smackdown**

Kasey and Megan were gathering their belongings to bring to the car to get ready for John's. They and Randy were all headed there for the night. As Megan was putting her stuff in her bag there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Megan said in a whisper. It was around 11:30 at night and she didn't know any one else was still at the arena except for her, Kasey and the guys.

"That was one outrageous thing you two pulled on me on Smackdown! I wonder where you came up with this positive pregnancy test crap and the father is The Undertaker. You assholes better come up with something quick before I put you into the hospital for the second time." Torrie Wilson entered the locker room with a killing look on her face.

"Whoa Torrie. I can see that you look upset, but there's no need to kill us. I was only speaking the truth. I found this in your garbage during Smackdown and thought that you shouldn't be wrestling now and anytime soon. I am only trying to be a friend here." Megan said

"Look Megan, Your no friend of mine if you are hanging with that bitch over there. Kasey can have John Cena for all I care. I found myself a real man to take care of me." Torrie Wilson said

"Yeah, well where is he. Shouldn't he be with you right now, if he loves you so much." Kasey then told Torrie.

"Well…uh…" Torrie said

"That's what we thought." Megan and Kasey said.

"We'll talk to you later scumbag. I don't want to kill you knowing that you are caring one of my good friends The Undertaker's baby. I'll see that you get out safely and manage not to get hurt. Don't want you to have a miscarriage now would we Kasey!" Megan said shoving Torrie out her door.

"You guys ready to leave? What's with Torrie being in your locker room Meg? I thought you three were evil enemies. Nice work on telling her she was having Takers baby on Smackdown tonight. This is going to be one awesome rivalry between you three." John and Randy said in unison.

"Yeah, just about. We'll meet you out front. I only have a few things left to pack then I'm set." Megan yelled out to Randy and John.

"Ok we'll see you in a minute than." Randy said

**John's house **

When we got inside John's place, he still hasn't cleaned up the pigsty from before he left for Smackdown. There was food that was left over from dinner and dirty clothes everywhere.

"John want us to help you clean this place up a bit?" Megan asked John.

"No Thanks Megan. I can manage," John said as he was starting to clean the kitchen. "Make yourself at home. I have some DVD's under the television if you want to watch something."

Megan, Randy, And Kasey all sat in the living room figuring out what to watch. Before they could decide on what to watch, all four friends fell asleep around the living room. Around 2 am Megan woke up, she then walked over to where Randy had fallen asleep, he looked so cute sleeping that she didn't want to wake him up. She didn't though want to be up alone at this time of night.

"Randy, Wake up. I can't sleep. Come upstairs with me." Megan said gently touching Randy on the arm. He woke up and followed her upstairs to a spare bedroom John had upstairs. If they took John's room, it might look suspicious.

"Megan, where are we going? I am tired you know," He then looked at his watch and noticed the time was 2:15 am. "Megan, why did you wake me up at this hour in the morning? And what are you planning on to do when we get upstairs?" Randy said half asleep.

"Come on sleepy head. You know what we're doing. I am giving Kasey and John some privacy while we have some fun up here. Don't you want to have fun?" Megan said

When Megan and Randy got inside the bedroom, Megan grabbed Randy into her arms and pined him to the bed. She then started to massage her tongue with his. Randy didn't stop Megan from her actions. Randy took Megan and started to massage her breasts and he started to get hard.

Down Stairs in Living room

John was woken up from the noise coming from upstairs. "What the fuck is going on?" John said out load. He didn't want to wake Kasey from her sleep as she was snuggled in his arms, but he wanted to know what was going on his is house. He carefully got up from the couch where him and Kasey had fallen asleep the night before.

"Where are you going?" Kasey had said still half asleep. She had been woken from John getting up from the couch.

"Go back to bed. I'll be back in a couple minutes. Stay here for now." John had said to Kasey.

Kasey had fallen back to sleep and as soon John knew that she was sleeping, he headed upstairs.

Spare Bedroom

John opened the door to witness Randy sucking on Megan's right nipple. "Oh Shit you to. When can you guys ever do it in your own house?" John said

"John! God, do you ever knock? You can join us if you want? Just get some chocolate and whipped cream and come back upstairs. We can wait about five minutes." Megan had told John while Randy was still sucking on her nipple.

Kitchen

John grabbed the chocolate and whipped cream and ran back upstairs. He didn't want to wake Kasey up again, and asking questions about the whipped cream and chocolate.

Spare Bedroom

John opened the door and then closed it quietly for he didn't want Kasey to be woken up. He had the whipped cream and chocolate ready for whatever Megan had in mind to do with it.

"Ok John. Have you done this before? Because you know you don't have to do this if you don't want to. It's all up to you." Megan said as John walked in.

"I am up for anything new. What do you guys have for me?" John said as he was getting excited.

"Shut up and get over here so we can start this thing. I'm getting bored and we haven't even gotten started." Megan said

John and Randy both started sucking on Megan's nipples, Randy on the right and John on the left. Megan was having an organism. Megan then turned onto her front side and started to suck Randy's cock, John was licking her pussy and the temptation was heating up. Megan started screaming, "More, more, more, more," as both men were giving what she exactly wanted.

Megan took the chocolate and started to spread it over both men's penises as she was going to lick it off in matter of seconds. Randy then spread the whipped cream onto Megan's chest and both John and Randy made contact with her luscious beautiful body.

The night was over and John headed back downstairs to sleep with Kasey. Before that though, he had taken a long hot shower to get himself cleaned up before they had to head out to Chicago for Raw.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I own Kasey and Megan

Chapter Seven 

Friday morning John just laid on the couch looking down at Kasey thinking about what he had done the night before. Kasey was laying upon his chest while he turned on the television.

There was nothing on except crap so John decided to put in a movie. He didn't however want to get up from his position from the couch. He heard the footsteps of either Megan or Randy coming from the stairs. To his surprise it was Randy.

"Hey man, what did we do last night?" Randy said coming into the living room.

"I was going to ask you the same thing man. I know I'm never going to do that again. That was a one time deal for me." John said

"But you got to admit that you had fun while it lasted. Isn't Megan wonderful?" Randy said

"Yeah I have no regrets but I wont do that for awhile. I love Kasey and nothings going to stop me from marrying her in the fall" John said

"Not even the actions you made last night? What about Torrie?" Randy asked

"Torrie is no where near my league. I'm already in love with Kasey. I don't ever want to break our trust again like I have done before. I don't ever want to lose her. I don't know what I would do without her." John said searching for breakfast.

"Hey guys! I had fun last night. We should do it again. Oh before I forget John here's your whipped cream and Chocolate. You forgot to bring it down with you when you left the spare room. Doesn't this need to be refrigerated?" Megan said loud enough so the entire world could here her.

"Megan! Would you please keep your voice down? Kasey is still sleeping on the couch. I don't want her to wake up yet. She looks so peaceful." John said.

"Don't worry about it. I am already up. What did I miss," Kasey said getting up from the couch putting on her robe. "Hey baby. I love you." Walking over to John giving him a good morning hug and kiss.

"What's for breakfast?" Both girls said in unison.

"I'm starving." Megan said.

"How could you be starving after what happened last night?" Randy said to Megan

"What…what happened last night?" Kasey said

"Don't worry about it Kase. Its nothing." John said

"If its nothing, than why won't anyone tell me what the fuck happened last night?" Kasey said

"John, Randy and I had a threesome last night. That's why I brought down the whipped cream and Chocolate syrup from the spare bedroom." Megan said

Both John and Randy looked at me like I had done something wrong. John than looked at me like he was telling me that I should not have said anything about the threesome that happened last night.

"So what's on television? I want to watch something." Megan said walking to the living room couch.

"Megan, wait a minute." Kasey said running after her into the living room.

"What?" Megan said

"What happened last night?" Kasey said

"Well," Megan said glancing over at the guys, "Randy and I went upstairs to fuck and John came in as we were doing it. We asked him to join us if he wanted to and he came back with Chocolate syrup and Whipped cream. That's why this morning I had the whipped cream and Chocolate in my hands." Megan told Kasey very softly so the boys wouldn't here.

"Megan! What are you telling her?" Randy asked Megan entering the living room.

"Nothing. Just that I told her that she has one of the two hottest guys alive and she's lucky to have you John." Megan said.

"Who's the hottest guy alive?" Randy asking Meg, hoping she would say it was him.

"Patrick Swayze of course! Who else did you think I was talking about?" Megan said glancing an eye Randy's way.

**Ten minutes later**

"Hey John, can I use your shower? I need to freshen up a bit. I feel like shit." Megan said after finishing her doughnut from the shop.

"Yeah, you know where it is?" John asked

"Of course I do. Its not like I have never been in your house before." Megan said before running up the stairs to the powder room.

In the shower, Megan was rinsing her body with the lavender scented soap and wild cherry shampoo. She was taking her time in the warmness of the hot soothing water.

**Downstairs**

"What did Megan mean by what she said before she headed to the shower?" Kasey asked John.

"Kasey, forget about it. It was ten years ago lets not bring the past back ok." John said to Kasey.

"John! What happened ten years ago? I thought you told me all of your past relationships before. Why didn't you tell me you dated Megan?" Kasey was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Kasey, it was ten years ago. We were both in high school. It was before you and I met. Please can we just forget about this whole I dated Megan before thing. I don't want to talk about it." John said to both Kasey and Randy.

"We are going to talk about it John! Let's see, is that why you didn't tell me about what you three did upstairs last night. Ha, only Megan and Randy used the whipped cream and Chocolate when they were having sex. I want to get out of here. Randy can you take me home?" Kasey said.

"Sure, what about Megan though? How is she going to get home?" Randy said

"Randy, I'll take her home. Go take Kasey home; she needs time alone to think. I want to give her her space that she needs right now." John said

**Bathroom**

Getting out of the shower, Megan was making herself look beautiful. She was just blow drying her hair and putting a curling iron through it, as John knocked before entering.

"She knows. Randy told her." John said as he entered the powder room.

"Told her what?" Megan asked

"That we dated in high school for seven years. I didn't want to have to tell her at all, but Randy just blurted it out." John said

"John, Kasey was going to find out sooner or later. Tell me you were going to tell her you dated her best friend? She might now never want to talk to any of us after what happened." Megan said heading to the spare bedroom looking for her Randy wear. She then put on her jean mini and left the tank on as her shirt.

"John, Let me talk to her. She'll probably be calmer if I told her about our past and not you. I want to see her happy and by doing that is giving up my friendship with her and having her have you for the rest of her life. I care so much for her that I am willing to take my changes on losing her than you losing her again; this time for good." Megan said looking into John's icy sapphire blue eyes.


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I only own Kasey and Megan

Chapter Eight

**Message: _Kasey please talk to me. I want to tell you about John and I. Well if you get this message, please call me. I don't like seeing you like this. _**

Megan had left Kasey a million and one messages on her machine wanting to talk to her about John and hers past relationship. Megan had just left John's house and headed over to Kasey's place to pull her out of the house and go to the club. She thought it would help her figure shit out.

Knowing she left those messages on her machine, she knew Kasey was home; she was just not answering any of her calls. Megan unlocked the door with the key she had made for herself while Kasey and John went to the Bahamas.

Megan, walking into Kasey's living room she saw her staring at nothing through her sliding glass doors to the back yard of which she had grown beautiful spring flowers for the upcoming season.

"Kasey, can you please talk to me. John and I are just friends now. Nothing is going to change that. He loves you with every part of his body and soul. He would do nothing to hurt you. That's why he had to keep our relationship to himself for all these years. He thought that if you knew about what John and I had in high school that he would never see you again. All he wants from you right now is knowing that you still love and care for him. You can please tell me whatever you're thinking right now. I can deal with not needing a friend right now, but I don't want John; who has been my friend and close to my heart for all these years die of a broken heart which you had given him recently. Please talk to John and tell him how you feel. I'll regret it if you don't. Please do it for me; if not for yourself." Megan said with a tear coming from her left eye not knowing what her future holds for her.

"Megan, I love you as a friend of mine. You know I can never betray you or John. But when I heard that you dated John before I had, I felt like someone had stabbed me right in the stomach and I couldn't breathe. John is everything to me and I don't know what I would do if I didn't have him in my life. I want you to tell him that I love him and that in a few days, I'll call him. Just give me a few days to keep all this in," Kasey told Megan.

Megan headed to the door to get something from her car and Kasey said, "And Megan?"

"Yeah Kase." Megan said

"You're a best friend that no one can replace. I love you." Kasey said

I just stood there with tears forming in my eyes; thoughts were storming up and down throughout my mind. 'Here is my best friend who I consider to be a sister telling me that I of all people who had sex with her soon to be husband still wanting to be friends. I couldn't understand; but at the same time relived that Kasey still cared for me.'

"Megan." Kasey said in a low toned voice.

"Yeah Kasey." Megan replied.

"I want to talk to John. Can we go back to his place to see if he and Randy are still there? It would mean the world to me." Kasey told her friend as she embraced her with a hug; which she never wanted to let go.

"We can do whatever you want. Do you want me to call Johns to see if they're still there? I'll do anything for my girl." Megan asked

"You'll do that for me? Thanks Meg. I owe you one." Kasey said

"No you don't owe me a dime. Take this as a favor." Megan said

Megan dialed John's number and he picked it up knowing that I was the one calling.

"Hey Megan. How is she doing? I can't stand not being with her. Do me a favor and give the phone to her." John answered my call.

"John, she wants to talk to you face to face. Can I bring her over? And is Randy still there?" Megan said

"Please bring her. I miss her so much. I can't stand the site of not seeing her. Yes Orton is still here, he's waiting for you to get back." John replied

"See you in a few. Love you guys." Megan said.

**John's place **

Megan and I entered John's front hallway and I followed her to the Kitchen where Randy and John were playing poker; John of course was losing.

"I'm better than this playing against you Meg. I never lost so much money playing you." John said as he saw Kasey and I headed in that direction.

"Do you want to try me? I bet I can still beat you?" Megan said

"I thought John said he beats you when you two play?" Kasey said

"NO no no! John loses every time we play. That's why I'm so filthy rich." Megan said acting cocky, then walking over to Randy and sitting on his lap.

"Kasey it's alright. Come here, I won't bite. It's still me, the same John Cena that you loved for seven long years. You can trust me." John set his hand of cards onto the table and got up from his seat. He moved towards Kasey and embraced her with a hug. Kasey couldn't help herself but to cry; letting out every tear she had inside her.

"John, sniff I can't stand not being with you everyday for the rest of my life. sniff you're my everything. There's no better way in telling you this then I know how." Kasey said

You are my everything

Nothing your love won't bring

My life is yours alone

The only love I've ever known

You're spirit pulls me through

When nothing else will do

Every night I pray on bended knee

That you will always be

My Everything

John looked at Kasey as if he were about to cry. Megan and Randy stood there looking at Kasey waiting for John's response to her feelings. John, looking at his friends before speaking to Kasey looked at Megan without a word.

Megan nodded in response to his silence knowing what her long time friend was thinking.

"Kasey, I know we have had our ups and downs, but I ask you again; will you be my wife? I will never lie to you or keep secrets. I love you with every inch of my life inside me. Like Megan said before, I can't live without you. Do me this honor and become my wife." John said with tears streaming down his face.

"John I love you too, I will never lie to you like I never have before. Again yes I will be your wife." Kasey said also having tears streaming down her face. As John got off of his knee, he kissed Kasey's neck as he stood up to face her, with the biggest smile on his face.

Megan, Randy, John and I walked into the living room, turned on the television and we all decided to buy a movie on demand. We decided to buy The Pacifier staring Vin Diesel. By the end of the movie, everyone was asleep.


End file.
